


First Boyfriend, First Date, Only Soulmate

by VampAmber



Series: Little Gray Smudge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caring Dean, Castiel has Anxiety, Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, M/M, Pointless, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Timestamp, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: “You know, we’ve been soulmates for almost a week now, and I still haven’t taken you out on a date.”Because even soulmates have to go on first dates.





	First Boyfriend, First Date, Only Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys, expect the vast majority of the time stamps for this series to be either tooth rotting fluff or holy fuck all the angst that has ever angst-ed. Well, except for the Sabriel sequel, but I'll just blame that on being a proper sequel instead of a timestamp. ^_^
> 
> And I am so sorry that it took me so long to write more for this series. As you may have noticed if you look at my author's page, I have been getting a LOT of plot bunnies lately. I think I need better birth control methods for the plot bunny farm... So yeah, sorry about that. I give you cute fluff to beg for forgiveness. Hope it's enough. *fingers crossed*
> 
> The entire series is now available in Russian: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5792557>  
> Translation by [unrea_liss_tic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic)

“You know, we’ve been soulmates for almost a week now, and I still haven’t taken you out on a date.” It was Friday night, and Dean had his arm curled around his boyfriend/soulmate Cas as they watched some random action movie on the television in Cas’ aunt's front room. Dean had driven Cas there from school, and had suffered through hours of boring homework with him before the guy had been willing to be weekend lazy.

“This doesn't count as a date?” Cas asked, sounding confused. Dean smiled as he pictured the adorable expression his adorable boyfriend most likely had on his face right now.

“Well, I guess it could,” Dean replied. “But I wanna take you on a real first date. Dinner, movie, that kind of deal.”

“That does sound fun,” Cas said after a few moments of deliberation. “I don't have anything planned tomorrow,” he suggested.

“Well, now you do,” Dean said happily, pulling Cas just a little bit closer. “What kinda food do you want?”

“I like burgers,” Cas said shyly.

“Roadhouse it is, then,” Dean declared. “Burgers do sound really good, and theirs are the best.”

“They're probably my favorite food,” Cas said, less shyly. He was slowly starting to open up with Dean, and that made Dean beyond happy, and maybe even a little bit proud.

“Man, Cas, I may hafta keep you at this point,” Dean joked.

“I think I could live with that,” Cas said, and even from Dean’s vantage point of the top of his head, he could still see the blush that was most likely covering his boyfriend's face.

~~~

Dean pulled into the driveway the next day, just as a dark haired lady was pulling out in a nice looking red sports car. He figured that must be the elusive aunt Amara that was constantly working such late hours every night, and going off the nice car and house, he could easily see why she did. He waved, figuring it was the polite thing to do since he was dating her nephew, and smiled to himself as she waved back while looking somewhat confused. Maybe Cas hadn’t told her about him yet?

Amara and her late hours were completely forgotten once Dean parked his Baby, because he was suddenly overtaken by nerves. Ever since the ice cream place, he’d spent lunch and at least a little bit of time outside of school with Cas every day, but somehow this being an official date made it feel different. He sniffed his breath again, just to make sure he hadn’t developed completely spontaneous halitosis in the last half hour since he brushed his teeth. It smelled just fine, so he got out of the car and adjusted his shirt. Second first meetings may not have necessitated looking dressy, and the Roadhouse sure as hell didn’t have a dress code past the usual ‘No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service’ sign most places sported, but again, that whole official date vibe had gotten to him.

He paused before knocking on the door, trying to remind his stupid brain that this was Cas, his soulmate, the guy he’d been sitting on the couch with just last night. It helped, but only barely. At least it helped him enough to knock. Cas opened the door with a soft “Hi, Dean.” He was back to the shyness, crap.

“You look really good,” Cas stuttered, fidgeting as he stood in the hallway.

“Hey, you okay, Cas?” Dean asked, nervousness vanquished by his sudden concern. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he?

Cas smiled at Dean, making the concerns melt away instantly. It was shy but genuine. “Just a little nervous,” he explained. “It’s my first date.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. I’m totally nervous because it’s our first date, too,” Dean confided, glad he didn’t have to hide it any more.

“No, I mean it’s my first date ever,” Cas told him.

“Shit, seriously?” Dean asked, floored by this admission. Cas was beyond hot, how could he have never been on a date before? When Cas nodded, Dean went over to grab his boyfriend in a tight hug. He whispered “Then I’ll make sure it’s as perfect as possible.”

“Thanks,” Cas whispered back. As they were walking out to the car, he actually opened up a bit more. “I was always too afraid to date before, that's why I’d never been on one.”

“Yanno, I’m kinda proud of you, Cas,” Dean admitted as they shut their doors.

“Why?” Cas tilted his head in confusion, and Dean had to push down the squeak that wanted to come out over how cute that was.

“You’re already getting better at all this stuff,” Dean explained as he started driving. “It was only a couple days ago that you were freaking out over every little soulmate thing, and now you’re out on a freaking date with yours. That’s a lot of pretty big progress in my opinion.”

Cas just blushed and sunk as far into his seat as the seatbelt would allow. “I made even bigger progress this morning,” he said softly, blushing even further. “I talked with aunt Amara, and she agreed to make an appointment with a therapist for me.”

“Damn, Cas, you’re freaking awesome, aren’t you?” Dean said in awe. “How’d I luck out so much in the soulmate department?”

“I’m not that great,” Cas whispered.

“Bullshit, and you know it,” Dean said before grabbing Cas’ hand. He held it for the rest of the drive to the movie theater, but he at least let up on the compliments, because as much as he meant them, he didn’t want Cas to feel too uncomfortable.

The only movie playing that looked any good was a horror movie with zombies that Dean had been wanting to see for ages that Cas had never heard of. Dean playfully teased him as they waited in line for popcorn, but stopped when Cas threatened to call Gabe because he knew his little brother just loved these kinds of movies. “No fair, that’s cheating,” Dean pouted as they headed to theater 3.

“I think you’d like him if you just got to know him,” Cas told him.

“Well, I guess if Pipsqueak likes zombie movies as much as you claim, he can't be all bad,” Dean finally conceded.

“I think if he heard you calling him that, I’d have to raise you as a zombie to get a second date,” Cas teased and Dean laughed.

They found a seat near the middle, in a row all their own. When they sat down, Dean lifted the armrest in between them, and it was just like cuddling up on the couch. The popcorn bucket was emptied less than half of the way through the movie, so Cas put it on the floor by their feet and snuggled up closer. Dean let out a contented sigh as he lightly ran his hand through Cas’ hair, causing Cas to let out one of his own.

When the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Dean let out a disappointed groan. “Don’t wanna move, too comfy,” he grumbled.

“Don’t care, you promised me a burger,” Cas replied before getting up.

“No, come back,” Dean said pathetically.

“Nope, you hafta get up and follow me,” Cas said, pulling on Dean’s arm.

“Fine, but no onion rings for you,” Dean said in a fake grumpy voice. It was getting more and more difficult to not smile or laugh.

“Aww, but I love onion rings,” Cas fake whined.

“Fine, onion rings but no milkshake,” Dean tried. At the puppy dog expression on Cas’ face, he heaved a loud sigh. “Fiiine, you can get whatever you want. You’re just lucky I like you so much.” They were both still laughing and teasing each other as they got to the parking lot.

As the got out of the car at the Roadhouse, Cas took in a deep breath and all but moaned. “That smells fantastic…” He sighed.

“And it tastes way better than it smells. C’mon,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas by the wrist to drag him inside. He waved at Ellen behind the bar as they headed towards an empty booth near the back. It was just early enough that it wasn’t overly crowded, but he was still surprised when Ellen herself came over to take their order.

“Well, if it isn’t Dean Winchester, here on a date,” Ellen teased, smacking Dean lightly on the back. “Jo told me you got yourself a boyfriend.”

“Soulmate, actually,” Cas said, showing off his wrist somewhat hesitantly. Dean and Ellen both stared at Cas in amazement, though for entirely different reasons.

“Soulmates? At your age? Unbelievable,” Ellen muttered. “Don’t go spreading that stuff to my daughter, though. I’m planning on her staying pure and innocent until she’s at least thirty,” Ellen said much louder.

The raised voice made sense as soon as they both heard Jo shouting from the kitchen area “Shut up, mom.”

Ellen just chuckled. “Well, what can I get for you two, then?”

“Bacon cheeseburger platter and a Coke, like always, “ Dean said sweetly.

“I’ll have the same,” Cas said when Ellen turned his way.

“Be back with your food in a bit,” Ellen said over her shoulder as she walked away.

“Cas, if you ever claim to not be incredible ever again, I am so calling you out on your bullshit,” Dean said to his brave soulmate once they were alone again.

“Umm,” Cas started to say, before they were right back to being not alone.

“Did you hear her?” Jo complained, leaning on the table. “Treats me like a little kid, I swear.”

“Hey, Jo?” Dean said, but was promptly ignored.

“Little does she know, I’ve already been to second base with a girl, and kissed a bunch of other people,” Jo said proudly.

“Jo, I’m kinda in the middle of a date here,” Dean reminded her.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that, Dean. Guess I’ll head back to the kitchen, then,” Jo said. “Oh, and speaking of, tell Charlie I said hi.” Dean glared at her until she was back in the kitchen and they were safe from her.

“Was she implying…” Cas said, looking a little overwhelmed.

“I’m going to try my hardest to not think about that,” Dean muttered as he put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry about all that, I didn’t even think about them bugging us when I picked here.” He was internally praying that he hadn’t just screwed up Cas’ very first date.

But Cas just laughed. “I’m having fun, Dean,” he reassured him, almost like he could read Dean’s thoughts. “You don’t have anything to worry about.” He slid his arm across the table and grabbed Dean's hand. “Best date I’ve ever been on,” he added shyly, looking down and blushing yet again. It seemed to be the theme today, Cas constantly blushing.

“Thanks,” Dean said, squeezing Cas’ hand. Cas smiled at him, still a lovely shade of red. When Dean informed him of this, he became a much brighter yet still lovely shade. By the time their food got to them, delivered by an Ellen that really could’ve skipped the wink and nudge she gave to Dean as far as he was concerned, they’d talked about a bit of everything, like they usually did when they hung out. They’d only really met six days ago, so there was still a ton of new stuff for each of them to learn.

Cas admitted that this was the best cheeseburger he’d ever had in his entire life, and polished it off faster than Dean, who was used to people calling him a human vacuum so that was really saying something. They barely managed to save room for milkshakes, which Cas had insisted on since Dean had promised him and they’d forgotten the onion rings already.

The ride home felt comfortable, just like it always had with Cas after they’d both gotten their shit together about this whole soulmate thing. The universe had scored a perfect hit, because the more they talked and got to know each other, the more they found out they had in common.

When they pulled into the still empty driveway, Dean got out and followed Cas to the door. “I can make my way to the house just fine, Dean,” Cas scolded, though it wasn’t very heartfelt. Neither boy really wanted the night to end, but it was getting late enough that it probably needed to.

“Customary to walk your date to the door when you drop ‘em off,” Dean said smugly.

“Like in the movies?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. “They usually… kiss then, too,” Cas said, and they were both back to being incredibly nervous in mere seconds.

“Yeah, they do,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. It’s not like it was his first kiss or anything, he had his fair share of exes, but he was willing to bet money it’d be Cas’ first. And more than anything, he wanted to make it as special as possible. “If you want, I mean… umm…”

“Uh, yes, I’d… that would be…” Cas was having just as much difficulty at articulation as Dean right now.

“So you…” Dean didn’t finish the sentence, but Cas nodded anyway. “Okay,” Dean said softly, before starting to lean in. His mind blanked out on every single thing he had ever learned about kissing, but with Cas leaning towards him as well, he hoped that it wouldn’t really matter.

When their lips met, Dean felt his whole body tingle. He didn’t know if it was nerves or the soulmate connection or something else entirely, but he could see himself becoming addicted real easy. Their bodies collided as the kiss deepened, neither of them controlling it but it still happening all the same. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ perpetually messy hair as Cas’ tongue invaded his mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, years or decades later, they both stared at each other, panting from lack of oxygen. “That was… that was a good first kiss,” Cas said, the first one to be able to form words.

“That was a fucking amazing kiss, period,” Dean confirmed. “Damn…”

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Cas asked.

“Count on it,” Dean said, before pulling his boyfriend back for round two. The second kiss was just as good as the first, but Dean finally, reluctantly, went home after just a few more rounds. How the hell did he get so lucky? Was his entire thought process for the rest of the night. Cuz damn...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, speaking as someone with a lot of anxiety issues, I get that Cas seems to be getting over stuff really quickly here, but you do have to remember that he's surrounded by people who love him (Gabe and Dean at the very least) who are more than willing to help him understand that he never had a reason to be afraid of getting a soulmate. Also, Dean is a really freaking great boyfriend, and Cas wants to make him happy (he's a bit of a people pleaser, methinks), so he's going to do everything in his power to get better so that Dean as well as Cas can be happy. And last but not least, it's fiction, so I can be a lazy author whenever I want. XD


End file.
